Fairy Tail Falls
by InkwellOfTheMuses
Summary: What if the guild finally faced an enemy they could not defeat? Fairy Tail does what you would expect it to do. Fight valiantly. The reminiscence and emotions float through the guild, marking their goodbye. How do they go? And who do they leave behind? One shot.


**Hey guys!  
I am feeling so much better and am honestly in a really good mood!  
I am back in the writing groove of things and I'm thinking you can expect a few surprises from me in the next few days. I'm excited about this piece, too.  
It's definitely a stand alone. I honestly just wanted to see if I could bring myself to write this. I wonder also if you'll catch all the subtle nuances. This made me sad and I wanted to push myself to write the entire guild at once. I have a hard time writing large groups. But I really like what I tried to do with this. I don't really know where the idea came from but here it is. I kinda connect this with the song Pompeii by Bastille.  
Summary: What would happen if Fairy Tail fell? How would it happen? Could this family accept this fate? Would they reminisce and fight? Who would comfort who? Who will be the last to fall? One-shot.  
Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is Fairy Tail's owner and I love him I just wish he had superhuman speed.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Falls**  
"Natsu, it's a death wish. Nobody in the guild is going to make it. It's over." Cana wasn't drunk. That was the worst part. She was clear-minded and somber. She was right. This was the last of Fairy Tail.  
Everyone waited, they all waited in a loaded silence. Cana crossed her arms and turned away from all of them. If Gildarts saw tears, she thought, Cana would have his arms around her and he would crush her. Cana didn't want that. She didn't want that. She didn't.  
The guild wasn't waiting for Cana to start crying. They weren't waiting for Gildarts to be a good father, at least not with bated breath anyway.  
They glanced to him. They glanced to their last hope. They didn't expect him to save the day. They just expected him to believe it could be saved. If anyone could have hope, unwavering faith, it was Natsu.  
He sat next to Lucy, Happy on his head where he belonged, at a table they had retold numerous stories over. This table had heard of their troubles and withstood their antics. This table, part of this guild, their home. He slammed his fists against the wood. It creaked but it held. It would hold, it would be there that they said goodbye. It was as if his voice wasn't a part of him, as if it was seeping from the walls. It sank into everyone's heart, "We're Fairy Tail, damnit. We don't just lay down and die!"  
Gray cringed. The way his voice dropped when he said 'die' was unusual for Natsu. It made many in the guild shiver. The chill that ran down Levy's spine didn't leave until she felt Gajeel's hand on her shoulder. They were all painfully aware that they were facing certain death. It's not as if they hadn't done it before, though. Fairy Tail had stared death in the face and laughed on more than one occasion. Why did this time feel different?  
"There's no way Erza's sword can slice through this, there's no way Makarov's size can beat this, and there's no way your heart," Lucy placed a hand on his bicep lightly. She didn't want to say any of it, but he needed to hear it, "can withstand this. This is our last stand. After this fight, none of us come home."  
Natsu shook off her hand. Seeing this, Laxus shifted, suddenly uncomfortable with his spot leaning against the pillar. What Lucy said had rung true for all of them, but settled deeply in Romeo's heart. He memorized the faces of those around him. His father, Macao, that still had fight left in him and in contrast, Wendy. Neither of them had seen enough life. Neither of them deserved to die. There was injustice in it. The death of this family.  
"What does it matter?" Natsu shook with the courage everyone else didn't have. He looked fearless, angry even. That was Natsu, not afraid. Not at all, "Fine. If we're going to die, we're going to die swinging. If we're going to go, we're going to raise hell. We're Fairy Tail, let's kick some ass. People will remember us! They'll know our names! When they say Fairy Tail, at least they won't be able to say we went quietly!"  
It was so motionless. As if Fairy Tail had stopped in time. Quiet wasn't welcome in the guild, it was strange. It made Mirajane's skin crawl. She looked to her siblings. While wiping a tear from Elfman's cheek she pulled Lisanna close to her chest. But it wasn't a quiet that would leave the guild until it was demolished, later that same year.  
"Leave it to Natsu," Erza walked from her place at the edge of the bar, over to that table. She left her strawberry cake without a crumb missing, "even if it should be telling us a painful truth, in that he reminds us of a great happiness. Our family and our bonds will not die here with us."  
They spent what felt like years and in the same respect just moments just talking. Many of Lucy's stories were told with Natsu and vice versa. Erza and Mirajane reminisced about their younger days. The newer members of the guild talked openly about their pasts. If this would be their last chance, Fairy Tail deserved to know everyone, all about them. Their nakama.  
It came quickly and took ages. The guild watched their demise approach. It was different than any other time they'd seen danger coming. Instead of a sense of fighting spirit, a calmness washed over them. Maybe it was because they were saying goodbye. Maybe it was because they didn't have to worry about who came back or how much they suffered. They would fight together, they had lived together, and they died together.  
All of Magnolia would remember that day, the day that Fairy Tail fell. It was quiet, the violence, the slaughter of the guild that lasted 3 days. But they didn't leave without a war. The whole fight was almost a silent movie. The emotion of it took over. They fought in almost a feral way, there was no witty banter. They were fighting off death, a fight they knew they wouldn't win. Magnolia would erect a statue in their honor. Of the guild that never took a moment of life for granted and fought for more of it. The last to die was Natsu, as everyone expected. He would see Lucy's dying body, ask her to live just a bit longer.  
"The only thing I regret about life," she would tell him, serenely smiling, "Is that I thought I had so much more of it to live."  
No one confessed love, no one had a grand goodbye. They were together. They knew what the other one wanted to say but couldn't, it was enough for all of them, to die together.  
Magnolia heard the last cry of the fight when Natsu fell. It was a whoop of triumph from the enemy. Death revelled at stealing such a soul. But Natsu walked willing with the reaper. He would join his friends. He had fought his heart out, there was nothing more for him from life.  
The next noise heard from the aftermath of their falling was a small child's sobs. It was Asuka. She stood with Bisca and Alzack on the edge of Magnolia. They would carry on the legacy of Fairy Tail. Their bonds and their love would live on as the future of their fallen comrades, their guildmates, their loved ones. Tomorrow.  
They would start their new life tomorrow. Today they would kneel to the ground and envelop their daughter, try and protect her from the harsh reality of the "real world". It wouldn't work but it helped them as much as it did her. They fought their own battle, coping with their loss, trying to breath. They wouldn't let the tears drown them, they wouldn't let Fairy Tail be forgotten.

* * *

**Alright guys. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a review to tell me what you think. Chapter 6 of the Glob is up for those of you that follow that story. I love that one. I'm hoping to have seven up on sunday. Soon you'll have a new multi-chapter to follow but as always Glob is my number one priority. Check it out if you liked this story and my style of writing.  
Love ya  
-Inkwell**


End file.
